Kirby and the Tale of the Rainbow Haired Star Warrior!
by Thevansoftruth
Summary: When A strange ship crash-lands in a field in dreamland, Tiff, Tuff and Kirby Soon find a new and unlikely friend
1. Chapter 1

*Important* This is my first EVER fan fiction and guess what...It includes an OC! So take it with a grain of salt with the reviews. So lets get on with the show.  
Kirby & Kirby: Right back at Ya! are copyrighted by Nintendo and HAL Laboratory. This is Not meant to be a profit Fan Fiction to bank off Kirby's success...I just did it out of boredom...

Chapter 1: An eventful Picnic

"Come on Kirby! We have got to get going soon before King Dedede and Escargoon come back from their trip to the other side of Popstar" Cried Tiff as she carried the picnic basket to the castle gate.

"Poyo" Kirby called back, running towards Tiff with Tuff Panting behind.

The three ran to the fields outside Cappy Town and set down the picnic. As Tiff opened the picnic basket, Kirby saw the most lovely piece of cake, Just for him...  
But before he could swallow the whole thing, Tuff blocked Kirby's mouth.

So the three eat their delicious picnic but just before Kirby could eat the mouth-Watering cake...

"Hey, what is that sound Tiff?"

"I see something in the sky Tuff..."

And as luck would have it, somebody was inside that something.

*Inside the pilot seat of the 'Something'*

"Dang it, these new space crafts aren't as good as the old ones. I didn't spend 50 years training in one of the old birds!"

The 'Pilot' is trying to get the space craft back into the air before he crash landed on the mysterious planet known as Popstar...

"Oh no, Oh no! Oh No! OH No! OH NO!"

*Meanwhile, back in the fields*

"Sis, Its getting closer!"

"Don't worry, Don't worry...Ok its getting close to the ground! Worry!"

Just as the brother and sister start to flee, Kirby for some reason, stayed.

"Kirby! Come on!"

"Kirby?"

*Back inside the Pilot seat!*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The space craft crashes down into the ground, scraping quickly along the ground until it comes to a stop...

"Few...It stopped. At least nothing bad can possibly..."

The ship then Explodes in front of the investigating children and pink star warrior.

"Woah sis, that thing really blew up didn't it?"

"Hey Tuff! I see something near the ship wreckage"

The two children and Kirby see a Unconscious Body, Rainbow haired, Wearing a grey hoodie and grey tracksuit bottoms.

"Well, Time to drag the body to Curio to see if it is antique."

"No Tuff, we must take it to see a doctor"

As the two children Bicker about what to do, the body somehow awakes from unconsciousness and pulls out two metal swords.

"Hey! I will give you to the count of 5 to tell me where I am and who you are...Hmm...that sounds menacing, maybe I should change my tone next time."

"Our question is who are you?!"

"Me...I am...Well, to save you time, I'm WC"

And that is my first fan-fiction chapter complete, I will continue it and I will appreciate reviews; no matter how negative they are. Cheerio Chap!


	2. Chapter 2

*Important* So because it is nearly Easter (And no, Easter will not be a side plot in my story) I will be able to put out more chapters! So, because of my first review being quite nice, I feel like continuing. Now, we must get on with it.

Chapter 2: The Medium sized back-story.

"What kind of a name is WC?" Said an unenthusiastic Tuff.

"My name, I doubt your name would be any better, Cappy child" WC smirked at this comment, obviously winding up Tuff.

"Tuff, don't start an argument about names, Sorry about this…WC."

"You are going to ask why I crash-landed on your home planet of Pop star, Aren't you?"

This stumped Tiff and Tuff because they didn't know how he knew this.

"Poyo" Said a confused Kirby. WC thought he had seen Kirby before…Until he figured it out.

"You're a youngster, aren't you, small and pudgy like one as well. New generations never spend very long training in the big ship."

"Poyo?" Kirby was not getting what big ship WC was talking about, he hoped it had strawberry cake.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation with 'Mr Poyo' but what ship are you talking about?"

"…Well you see…I am a star warrior, I trained quite hard to gain my two swords."

Tiff and Tuff were speechless at this. A rainbow haired star warrior, in teenage attire, a star warrior?! That just didn't add up in their heads.

But before they could add this up, they heard a familiar car horn…

"Hey Goonie! I see a new face around!"

"Sire, get ready to fire the cannon"

King Dedede mounted onto the cannon seat and aimed at WC while Escargoon drove towards WC.

"…What is that rumbling noise?" WC pulled out his two swords and before a missile could hit the teen star warrior…

*BANG*

The missile headed the opposite direction, towards Dedede and Escargoon.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

"This is going to hurt more than Sire's Hammer!"

And it did hurt, as King Dedede's car blew up in a ball of fire. But of course, The king and snail escaped the flame ball but the car was anything but.

"MY CAR GOONIE!"

"Sire! We can get you another one…The waddle dees aren't very busy…"

But Escargoon soon learned the king's temper with a hammer whack to his head, which left a hard bump on his head.

"Ouch sire!

"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR BLOWING UP MY RIDE!"

The king then stared at the rainbow haired teen in front of him, Putting his swords back into his Scabbards while staring at The big chubby Penguin.

"You! Rainbow Boy! You destroyed my Ride, You will pay for it!"

"First off, my name is WC, second, I cant pay for your 'weak old ride' Snow Chicken"

WC then witnessed the king at full rage as he burst out with anger.

"Snow chicken? SNOW CHICKEN?! IF YOU WANNA GET ON AND STAY ON MY GOOD SIDE, THEN DON'T CALL ME A SNOW CHICKEN!"

"Few, your breath stinks of toast, ever considered brushing your teeth or using mouth wash?"

And with that, King Dedede took WC by the neck and pulled him back to the castle with Escargoon in tow.

"Hey wait! Where are you taking WC?" Said Tiff, wondering what horrible things Dedede could do to the rainbow head.

But Dedede had other plans with WC. Protection plans and a bit of training with a certain masked swords man…

(So that was chapter two, a raised the age rating to include a bit more violent sword fights. Because WC is a star warrior with two swords.)


End file.
